In recent years, electronic devices are getting light, thin, short, and small, so flat panel displays are more and more important. The recent dual display technology manufactures two organic LED substrates independently and then bond the two substrates together so as to achieve the dual display. The drawback is that the whole device is heavy and thick. It does not satisfy the tendency toward light, thin, short, and small for devices. Besides, the structure needs two driving units to drive the organic LED substrates respectively so as to produce the dual display whereas the cost is increased.
A dual display device is disclosed in public having the characteristic that it uses an image conversion module to achieve the dual display function for the organic LEDs on the single substrate. The drawbacks are that the both sides cannot display different frames at the same time. Further, it needs one more conversion module to achieve the dual display.
Another dual display device utilizes a substrate to manufacture a top organic LED with an active driving circuit and a bottom organic LED with a passive driving circuit in a pixel area. However, because the structure has to form two driving circuits (the active and passive driving circuits) and two organic LEDs within a pixel area, the aperture ratio and resolution is decreased.